


you've begun to feel like home.

by sailorshadzter



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mary x Bash, but here I am anyways, i think this fandom is as dead as this ship, mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: here you will find all mary x bash drabbles!
Relationships: Mary Queen of Scots/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. First Sight

He'd never seen such a beautiful creature, not in all of his life. 

She was like an angel in truth, with a radiant smile that shined like the sun itself, her long dark hair a waterfall down her back. For a moment he was too stunned to move, so taken aback was he by the sight of the Scottish Queen, and it wasn't until the King touched his shoulder that he could take another step. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see his father, King Henry, was pleased at the sight of the young queen as well, though the queen lurked behind him with a smile that betrayed the truth of her heart. It was rumored that Queen Catherine disliked the young Mary Stuart, who was a queen in her own right, not of just Scotland but England too, though another queen sat upon it. But he could not help but to wonder if it was not but simple jealousy that stung the older queen's heart.

"She's beautiful, is she not?" Henry spoke, though not to him but to Francis, who had appeared at the King's other side. "Go on now, greet your bride like a man." Henry gestured for the golden prince to move ahead, pausing his own pace to allow both Diane and his queen to approach. "Sebastian," the King then spoke to him, gesturing for him to move alone as well. "You too must greet the Scottish queen, my son." Giving his father a nod, Sebastian continued on, approaching Francis and the queen, who stood face to face with twin grins. As he neared, both turned to face him and Francis' smile was for him instead, reaching for him as soon as he was within range.

"Mary, you remember my brother, Sebastian?" Francis held him out proudly towards his future bride, his adoration for his brother evident. "Bash, and you remember Mary?" 

Though as children, they'd not spent as much time together, but yes, of course he recalled her from their childhood days. Had she always been so very beautiful? He knew it had been a time since he'd last saw her, but every glance at her left him breathless, though his face remained passive. Ever the courtier, he reached for the queen's hand, pressing it to his lips for the briefest of moments. "I do."

"Of course," Mary's voice was sweet and Sebastian felt a tremor race down his spine when she let out a little laugh. "Hello, Bash." Her instant use of his nickname spread warmth through his entire body and it was only then he realized he'd yet to let go of her hand. Stiffening, he ignored Francis' arm jab and allowed the pair to stroll on by, leaving him there to stare after her, even long after she'd vanished behind the doors.

[ x x x ]

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

It didn't help that everywhere he went, she already seemed to be; the library, the gardens, out by the lake. As if their minds were one and the same, they could not help but to stumble across one another in those first few weeks of her arrival. Sebastian began to look forward to bumping into the Scottish queen, for her voice itself brought him joy... but to take counsel with her...? To brush his lips across her hand like a proper courtier...? To listen to her sweet laughter, those were the things that truly warmed his heart the most. 

On this particular day, Francis and their father, the King, had went off on a hunt; though Bash usually would have gone along on such a trip, he'd decided to remain behind to look after the castle. Having a surprisingly empty day ahead of him, he'd laid abed later than usually, missing Mass which he supposed would anger his mother, but as he broke his fast he felt a strange sense of joy rushing through him. Once dressed, he made his way from his chambers down towards the Great Hall, pausing only a moment to peak inside, seeing no one but a few stray courtiers and a servant or two within. He moved on, again pausing in the doorway of the Throne room, where of course the queen sat, with Nostradamus at her side, from which he rarely strayed. Sebastian couldn't say he put much stock into the man, though even he could not deny the man knew things it should have been impossible to know.

Striding further down the hall, he decided he might see to the stables, a chore no longer his, but one he honestly missed. It was as he made his way across the lawn that he caught sight of her, dark hair known to him anywhere. Slowing his stride, Sebastian pondered for only a moment before he turned himself so he walked towards her instead. There, on the furthest side of the lake did she sit, alone on a stone bench, her gown rumpled as if she too had laid in bed far longer than was appropriate. "Your grace." He greeted when he approached, offering the young woman a bow and a smile. Now that he was closer, he could see the sadness in her eyes, could see how it draped over her like a cloak. "Mary, what's the matter?" He set aside all propiety as he sat down beside her, concern flooding his features as their eyes met. 

"It's nothing, truly." Mary insisted, turning away from Sebastian, as if she could not look him in the eye. But a moment later, Sebastian reached for her hand, giving it the smallest of squeezes, the gesture forcing her to return her gaze to his. In that moment, he looked so true, his eyes telling her that she could trust him. Of anyone at this court, he would be the one to always be faithful. "It's Francis," she finally said, sounding miserable as she again turned away, staring down at the ground as if shamed by what she said. "It's as if he doesn't like me at all." How distant he had become, these last few days! Mary felt her heart turnover, her stomach sinking as she recalled how he'd brushed her off that morning before his departure. "We are to be married yet he acts as if he knows me not." When she looked back up at him, it was with eyes full of tears. "Am I not good enough?" She whispered, her true fear surfacing in this moment of weakness, the tears slipping free from where they clung to her lashes. 

Improper as it might have been, Sebastian could not help himself from reaching for her once more, though this time his hand slid into place against her tear-stained cheek. Drawing her back to look at him, Sebastian offered her an encouraging sort of smile. "You are beyond 'good enough,' your grace." He murmured, sweeping his thumb across her cheek, then doing the same to the other one, erasing her tears. "If my foolish brother cannot see that, then he is the worst kind of man." Sebastian went on, speaking from his heart, hoping his words would cheer the young queen. "You are too good for this world, in truth." 

A different wave of tears filled her eyes then and without warning, she had flung herself into his arms, catching him a little off guard. But a moment later he relaxed, giving in to the embrace and wrapping his own arms gently around her. A moment later she suddenly drew back, cheeks red and looking a little mortified over what she had just done. One thing she'd always been taught was to never act as she just had. Queens and royalty must always act dignified, never once showing a sign of weakness. "I am sorry! That was unseemly of me." She made to stand up, but Sebastian kept a hold of her hand, and so there on the bench she remained a moment longer. "Bash..."

"You need not be anyone but yourself before me, Mary." Sebastian spoke her given name aloud once again, such a thing sending chills along her spine. "I am yours, my queen." His chivalrous words bringing a smile to her face. "And I shall beat Francis within an inch of his life should he cause you any harm or grief." This time she choked on a laugh, wiping away the last remnants of her tears, feeling strangely happier than she'd felt in days. It was Sebastian who then rose up to his feet, offering her his hand to help her onto her own. And as they began to walk, she slipped her arm through his, and he could feel the warmth of her skin despite the layer of clothing between them.

Back towards the castle they walked, a new bond between the young Scottish queen and the French prince's own brother. "Your grace." Sebastian offered her a bow when they had arrived at the door to her chamber, the guards that stood outside silent as they looked on. "If you need anything at all... I am yours to command." And then with the briefest of kisses to her hand, he was gone, disappearing around the corner leaving Mary to stand there for a few moments longer, heart pounding hard within her chest. 

Sebastian too felt the quickened pace of his heart as he leaned against the wall, just around the corner where he'd left the queen. His every inch tingled, a strange feeling he'd never experienced rushing through him. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian moved along, feet taking him towards his own chambers, where inside he would be unable to shake the image of her from his mind. She had betwitched him, truly, and Sebastian found he longed to feel her hand against his once again. It was there that he began to realize just what it was that he felt for the Scottish queen, it was something that went far beyond the adoration of a subject to his queen. It was love. 

He loved her. 


	2. The queen's only friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna say what everyone (no one) is thinking:  
bash should have been king. ><

She was all he could think of. 

For days and days, she was the one thing on his mind; through the whirlwind of Francis leaving court, while talks of legitimizing him to become the true heir ran rampant, he still yet could only think of her. How she must be suffering and he could do nothing to comfort her, his father had scarcely let him sleep let alone allow him to dally with the Scottish queen. And so he remained the respectful son he truly was, standing beside his father at every meeting with the Council, the church, with anyone who might be involved with the matters at hand. Though Henry had more than enough young sons born of his wife the queen, it was he that he had selected to take Francis' place. Though he suspected Queen Catherine was beyond livid, the woman had yet to lash out, and that was truly a whole lot more frightening. 

"Sebastian?" 

The voice brought him back and he focused his eyes upon the King, murmuring his apologies. "Truthfully, we've been at this for hours now, have we not? Go, my son, you are dismissed." He waved his hand, gesturing for the young man to leave the room, and so Sebastian went before his father changed his mind. It was strange when the chamberlain bowed at him as he went past, his new found title of dauphin and the respect it earned him still yet unfamiliar. He took a left and headed his way towards his own chambers, deciding he might sneak away for even an hour, before surely something else called him to his father's side. 

But, as he passed through the main hall, he came upon Mary and her ladies, all of whom took an appropriate few steps back, giving the two the space to speak. "Come along," Mary said to her ladies before casually slipping her arm through Sebastian's, her face every inch of the queen she had been born to be. Though shamed by Francis' sudden departure from court, she still yet held her head high, dark eyes daring anyone to speak ill to her. They spoke of court things as they walked, turning off down to a quiet hall that led to the dungeon, perhaps the only place they might find a moment of privacy. Her ladies remained at a discrete distance, serving more like a diversion, should someone happen upon them in the hall. "There has been no word from Francis?" When Sebastian didn't answer, Mary bit her lower lip and turned away, arms folding over her chest. 

"We will find him, Mary, I promise you." Sebastian spoke earnestly, longing to reach for her hand as he had done another time in a moment such as this. But he hesitated a moment too long for she let her arms drop to her sides, hands squeezing into tight little fists. It was not sorrow that graced her features, but rather anger and Sebastian could not help but to notice how she furrowed her brow with it, looking much less like the calm and collected queen he knew so well.

"Perhaps I don't wish for him to be found." She spat, again turning away with a shake of her head, a sigh soon following forth. "What a woman I must be, unable to keep even my betrothed at my side." She had tried to keep Francis beside her, had tried to close the distance between them but he'd only pushed her further away. "I am shamed by him. What must everyone think of me?" Mary cast her gazes down towards her faithful ladies, the only people within that palace that she could trust with all of her heart. Then she turned back to Bash only to see him smile upon her and that was when she knew there was always someone else for her to trust in France... It was him. 

"They all think the same thing and it is not of you, but of Francis." Sebastian finally gave in, reaching out to take her hands between his, her skin warm against his. "They say what a fool he is to have left the side of the most beautiful queen in all of Europe. They say that he is beyond detestable for deserting his court and his duties." Mary clutched at his hand, so small that it fit perfectly within his own, and Bash found he never wanted to let her go. "He has shamed himself, Mary, you are free from embarrassment." He gave her hands a tender squeeze and was thrilled to see the smile that found its way upon her face. "You are the best of women, surely you know this?" He went on, his words bringing a crimson blush to the young queen's cheeks. "There are none such as you, not in this palace, not even on this earth." 

Though Mary opened her mouth to speak, her ladies had appeared at their sides and she knew it was time to go; though innocent as their meeting was, the court would whisper and Mary would never allow slander against Bash. "You are too good to me." Mary spoke quietly, drawing her hand away and then she turned to go, hyper aware of how chilled her skin felt without his against it. Then she, along with her ladies, returned to the main hall, disappearing down it; Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat when she cast one last look over her shoulder at him. 

He watched her as she went and was still yet standing there when a pair of Queen Catherine's guards turned down the hall. "You there-" one began as they approached, but when Sebastian turned around he stiffened and then offered him a small bow. "My lord," he changed his tone to one of half-respect, though Bash could care less about the men who had clearly been sent to spy on him. "The King is looking for you in his chamber." Thankful for something else to focus on, he pushed past the guards without a word and headed back towards his father's chambers. He would attend his father and try to think of anything but the Scottish queen, though he found his affection to be renewed by their meeting. He longed for the feel of her skin against his, longed to slide her long, dark hair between his fingers. Bash knew deep in the depths of his heart, he wanted to make her his; he wanted to marry her. And so he vowed to continue on the path he was on- offering her friendship and guidance when she so desired. Never would he rush her nor ever force her into something she didn't want. And if friends she wanted to remain, then so they would. But he would not stop himself from going around her, would not stop from offering her counsel and honesty, and would protect her from harm no matter the cost to him.

Whether she loved him back or not, Sebastian vowed he would always love her, for there was truly no one else on this earth like her; there was no one else that he'd ever love the same. 


	3. i am yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.  
mentions of rape.

"What do you mean the castle has been attacked?"

"I do not know much my lord, all I have heard is the Protestants came looking for the Dauphin." The man wore the livery of the King and explained that another man from the castle had sent him as he arrived back from escorting the Princess Claude. "I did not even set foot within the walls before I was sent back out, looking for you." Now that Bash took a moment to inspect the man, he could see that indeed his travel cloak was dusty and his face weary, though at his side a hand was curled into a tight fist. "You must hurry, my lord!" 

Bash felt his heart quicken it's pace, his stomach sinking as his mind turned to her. Mary, he thought of her, with her dark eyes and radiant smile, unable to stop himself from thinking the worst. I have to get back to her... Mary, please be well! 

Climbing onto his horse, Sebastian dug his heels into its sides, urging the creature forward. It took off at break neck speed, running towards the path that cut through the forest, one which would lead him back to the palace. He could not help but to curse himself, having left the castle for the evening to visit town, never once suspecting that there would be any sort of danger at all. Though it was dark, Sebastian knew the way, as did his horse, and they rode like the wind back towards the palace. As the moon come through a cloud, he caught sight of the highest peak of the castle tower and knew he was seconds away from finding out just what had happened this night.

Riding into the courtyard, he lept from his horse, shouting at a frightened servant to take care of the animal in his place. He rushed through the grand double doors and into the hall, seeing various guards and courtiers gathering about. "Sebastian!" He spun at the sound of his name and it was Francis coming towards him, looking pale and drawn. "They said they sent for you." He as as he approached, coming to stand before his half brother. If Francis was allowed to mingle about the corridors, surely that meant the danger had already passed? Did this mean all was well within the palace? 

"Is everything alright? Are you well? Is Mary?" At the mention of the Scottish queen, Francis flinched and at once Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. Something cold settled into the pit of his stomach and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Francis, do not tell me..." 

"No, no, she is unharmed... Mostly." Francis slid a glance towards the group of courtiers close by, all in their bed clothes and doing their best to listen in on what the Dauphin and his brother spoke of. "Come..." He gestured for Sebastian to follow him and a moment later they had closed themself off into a small privy chamber attached to an unused set of rooms. "Bash, Mary... She was..." He bit his lower lip, looking as if he did not know quite what to say. 

"Mary was what?" Bash insisted, his voice bringing Francis' gaze back to meet his. "Tell me what has happened to Mary, Francis." Though he'd said she was unharmed, Bash could not push away the cold, dark feeling of intuition that rushed through him. Somehow, he knew what Francis was going to say a moment before the words finally left his lips. 

"They raped her, Bash." 

Sebastian felt the world come to a sudden hault around him and he knew his mouth had fallen open with his shock. Francis dropped down onto the nearest chair, his hands over his face. "I should have been here." He muttered miserably, his entire body trembling with the emotions he so clearly felt. "I never should have left the castle, they were here looking for me." Though his body felt stiff, Sebastian took a few steps towards Francis, clapping his brother tightly on the shoulder. And then he drew back because he knew not what to say in a moment such as this. Especially when it was he who held the blame- he, who had sworn to protect the young Scottish queen, no matter the cost to himself... He had failed in his vow and for that he was worse than the lowest born criminal. 

How could he ever forgive himself? How could she ever forgive him?

[ x x x ]

Mary could not bare to have anyone look upon her.

She had done her duty, she had spoken to all of the court to assure them that she remained untainted from the night the Protestants broke in, she had done what was expected of a queen without a blemish. And though the moment she had finished, she retired to her chamber feigning weariness, no one could say she had not done her duty as queen. So she willingly locked herself away in her rooms, denying everyone but her ladies and even they she turned away from. 

It was the third evening since the attack and Mary had begun to find an ounce of peace, settled into the window seat of her privy chamber. For hours she had been there now, watching out the window into the courtyard, sometimes turning to sewing shirts for the poor, doing anything that kept her mind occupied. She'd not left her room since her announcement to the court and she wondered to herself what lies they spun to excuse her absence. It did not go well with her story of being unharmed if she continued to hide away as she was, but Mary could not yet stand the thought of being out there... Where they could see her. 

Biting her lower lip, Mary ducked her head and returned her attention to the shirt she had clutched in her hands, the needle stuck through the soft, white material. The very thought of eyes upon her repulsed her, even Francis she could not stand to look upon yet. Part of her wanted to blame him for what had happened that night, but she supposed that was only her mind's way of trying to heal. It wasn't Francis' fault... It was no one's fault but the men that had done this to her. Mary sighed, setting aside the sewing and instead rising to her feet. Across the room, Kenna looked up from where she'd been sorting ribbons, opening her mouth to speak just as a knock sounded on the chamber door.

At once, Mary's heart began to race and she shrank back, turning her back to the door as Kenna rose up to greet the chamberlain who entered a moment later. Mary heard Kenna's soft vocals but could not make out her words, but then the door closed again and Kenna approached her. "Mary, it's Bash." The young queen turned back around then, dark eyes finding Kenna's without a single word. "He'd like to see you, if you're up to it." Still, Mary did not speak but she gave a single nod, gesturing for Kenna to open the door for him. 

The first thing that Mary noticed was how tired Sebastian looked, though his blue eyes were as clear as ever when they found hers. He looked as if he'd not slept in days, even his clothes were rumpled as if he'd not changed them in days. "My queen." He spoke solemnly, bowing low to her, ever the courtier, though he never once took his eyes from hers. "I was hoping we might speak... Privately, if you would." He cast a glance over his shoulder to where the Lady Kenna stood, arms folded over her chest, looking displeased at his request. He was shocked that Mary had even allowed him within her chambers, certainly she found him as guilty as he did? How could she admit him to her rooms, knowing he had failed in his duty to protect her? 

Behind him Kenna made a little sound of disapproval, but Mary held up a hand to silence her friend. "It's alright, Kenna. I'll be fine." She offered the brunette woman a smile and though Kenna still yet looked hesitant, she said she would be in the bed chamber should Mary need her. The glare she shot Sebastian as she passed him by was frightening and Bash couldn't help but draw back as she went by. When Mary heard the door close, she returned her gaze to Sebastian's face, offering him that same small, strained smile that she had given Kenna. "Don't take it personally," she tried to make light of the moment, but sobered a moment later, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind an ear. "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Bash?" 

Where did he begin?

How did he begin to form the words he needed to say to her? He could barely stand to look her in the eyes, knowing he was not worthy of her gaze. He was not worthy of her smile, small as it was, nor of her kind words. He deserved nothing from her but contempt. Sebastian let out the breath he'd been holding and then dropped to his knees before her, hands out in a gesture of fealty. "Bash... What are you-" 

"I have failed you!" The words exploded from him a moment before he could even think to stop them. "I vowed to protect you... I promised to keep you safe from harm always... And I have failed in that." He drew his gaze away from hers, head bowed as he fought against the tears gathering in his eyes. "I do not deserve to be in your presence, but I had to... I had to tell you..." He could not speak on, emotion choking him and so he closed his eyes against the tears and waited to hear her speak. 

Mary felt her heart breaking within her very chest as she listened to Bash speak the words of his own tattered heart. And though the last thing she'd ever wanted to do was touch a man again, she could not stop herself from dropping to her own knees, cupping both of her hands gently around his face. Drawing him back up to look at her, Mary did not pull her hands free, but rather slid them into place against his cheeks, fingertips brushing the soft ends of his hair. "It is not your fault, Bash." She spoke with more strength then she truly felt inside, but this... This was not about her. This was about her friend who blamed himself for something he never could have prevented. "It is I who am undeserving of you, Bash." At her words he jolted, trying to speak in protest though she hushed him before he could. "You, my ever loyal friend... You, the only person perhaps in all of France who I could trust with my life..." She looked into his eyes, her own full of tears as she traced her right hand down the line of his jaw, knowing that with him she would always be safe. There with him, she felt nothing but comfort, despite what had happened to her. 

He moved hesitantly, but a moment later he'd slipped his hand into place over hers, prepared to draw back if she showed any sign at all of discomfort. But, the young queen merely smiled at him, the proof of her feelings written all over her face. "Say you shall continue to watch over me..." Mary said when they had both gotten back to their feet a few minutes later, her dark eyes again upon him. "Truly I am frightened, Bash." She had admitted such words to no one else, not even to Kenna or the others. "Say you will still yet protect me, for I fear I will never be safe without you." 

Sebastian, who had yet to let go of her hand, drew it to his lips, his breath warm against her skin as he whispered to her. "I will always protect you. I will always be at your side, Mary." The use of her given name sent chills down her spine and then he pressed his lips to her knuckles, a kiss not quite the same as that of a courtier to his queen. "I am yours, heart and soul." It was only then that he let go of her hand, bowing low before he backed up and headed back for the door, pausing only a moment in the door way to look back at her. And then he was gone, leaving her to stand there alone in her chamber. 

Brushing her fingers across the spot upon her hand that he had kissed, she felt a rush of affection through her entire body. For the first time since the attack, she felt something besides fear. For the first time since the attack, she felt safe. And Mary found the same spot to be warm long after Bash had left her. Perhaps it was as Catherine had told her that first night- she could rise again, she could be strong again. All she needed was someone to rely on. 

And it seemed as if she'd found her someone. 


	4. Run away with me

"Run away with me."

His words ghosted over her skin, lips brushing across the flat plane of her stomach, his palms holding fast to her hips. "We needn't stay here." He went on, blue eyes finding her dark, the flicker of a smile teasing her lips. "We could go anywhere." His hands slid higher, the rush of skin against skin sending chills down her spine. Every moment brought his lips closer to hers and it was but a moment later that his had captured hers, the kiss long and slow, quite unlike all the others they'd been sharing this last hour. A laugh escaped her lips when they broke the kiss and she laid both of her hands against his cheeks, giving her magnificant head a little shake. 

"Yes, a little quiet house in the country..." She grinned back at him, recalling the dream she'd always spoke of in this fantasy of theirs. To be free from all duty, from all obligations. To be free to do as she pleased with the man she truly loved. A moment later, she gave wistful smile at the look upon his face, realizing then that it was not a dream he spoke of, but of reality. "Bash..." She murmured, smile fading as she gazed into his eyes. "I would give anything to be with you always, you know that." Sebastian's gaze darkened and he tried to pull free from her, though she kept hold. "We can go nowhere without fear of shame." She murmured, still gripping his face between her palms, the remnants of a smile on her face. "I would never do that to you." 

"I'd go to the ends of the earth to be with you, Mary." Bash pulled back then, giving her the space to sit up, clutching a blanket to her chest. "I'd live in the poorest of villages, if it meant I could be with you." Her lips curved into a smile and she took his hands into hers, giving them the gentlest of squeezes. "We could go back to Scotland." 

Was it really so simple?

Mary knew that she could indeed pull herself from Francis without much trouble- what worried her would be the loss of France itself. King Henry certainly favored Sebastian, but enough to allow him to marry the Queen of Scots instead of his heir? There would still be a marriage, it would benefit France and Scotland in all the same ways, regardless of who she was married to. And more than that... Sebastian had nearly been legitimitized just a few short weeks before, what was stopping his father from doing it again , allowing them to marry without worry? It could work, she supposed, if only they might convince Henry...

"My love... Have you found a solution?" Bash's teasing banter brought her back and she could not help but to chuckle in spite of herself. "I am certain you've got it all figured out now." He leaned in, tipping his forehead against hers, hand still yet tangled with hers. "That's why I love you." She made a little noise and he chuckled, shifting so he could rub noses with her. "You always find a way to make things work in your favor." Mary's laughter was soft, but sweet like music to his ears and Bash couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. "I should go..." He finally said, slipping out of her bed to begin tugging his clothes back on. "I shall see you in court, my queen." He reached for her hand then, pressing her knuckles to his lips like a true courtier might. 

And then he was gone, out the back door that led to the staircase down to Francis' chambers, where he could slip in undetected, to be prepared to join his brother for his morning rituals. Mary sighed when he'd gone, rolling onto her back in the great grand bed, suddenly feeling lost and alone without Bash in her bed. It had not taken her long for these very real feelings to develop for Bash, loving him was easier than anything she had ever done in all her life. And in a life such as hers, there was not much that she could choose for herself. Especially not a husband. But what she had with Bash... It was so very different from what she had with Francis. Her betrothed who disappeared for days on end, who shirked his princely duties; Francis was a man quite unlike Bash, who stood behind everything he believed in. Who protected those weaker than him and those who might have snubbed their noses at him. He, the King's favorite son, despite his status as a bastard, would be ten times the King Francis ever would, should he ever be given the chance. Stranger things had happened in the world of royalty, had it not? Was a King's bastard not sitting upon the English throne right then and there? Was not another bastard upon the throne only a few years before that? Mary rubbed a hand across her face, wishing as she always did that she were not a queen but a lady to one, so she might run off with Bash without fear. 

But that was not the case and indeed, she was an annointed queen, and queen's did not run when they were scared. They stood strong and true, no matter what they faced- had she not proven that already this year? A knock sounded on her door and a moment later her rooms were buzzing with maids and her ladies, ready to dress her for the day ahead, though part of her wished to merely lay abed for an afternoon or two.

Once dressed, Mary led her ladies down the hall towards the grand hall, where she stood a moment before the dais, dipping a quick curtsy to King Henry, who already sat upon his throne within the room. "Good morning, Mary." His tenor vocals greeted her good naturedly, the man who was as good as her father, considering how long she'd resided within his palaces. He spoke to her more like a daughter than a visiting queen, for which she appreciated him a whole lot more. She knew that part of Henry wanted her around for her claim to England, but the relationship they had developed was a bit stronger than that. 

"Good morning, your grace," she replied with a smile, her hands clasped before her, each of her ladies curtsying to the king behind her. "I had thought you might join Francis on his hunt today." She noticed the absence of a few young men in the court, including Bash, and wondered what could keep their king at court. He enjoyed the hunt as much as any of the men, so it was a surprise to see him there on his throne. 

"Indeed, I had thought I might. But this blasted leg-" he gestured down at his left leg, reminding Mary of an old war injury he'd received years before. "Francis and Sebastian have gone on without me, though I suppose it is a thing young brothers should do together." Henry waved her along then for Diane had arrived behind Mary and her ladies and so they moved along towards the dining hall, where they might break their fast with the remaining court.

It was as she strode between tables that a familiar pair of eyes caught her attention and Mary felt her heart flutter as Bash's smile lit up his face. "My queen," he spoke as he approached, offering her a low bow over her hand, lips pressed to the back of her hand as it had been in her chamber a few short hours ago. "As always my morning is brighter with your presence." Mary felt a warmth rushing to her cheeks and she smiled, dipping a little curtsy to the man she respected as her bethrothed's brother and closest confidante. And a whole lot more, not that she could admit that aloud before all these people. The court would talk and she dared not do anything to bring harm to his reputation. 

"Good morning, Bash. I am suprised to see you for I thought you were with Francis on his hunt." She took the elbow offered to her and allowed Bash to sweep her towards the head table, which was empty, telling Mary that Catherine had not yet come down to join them in court. Which was not much of a surprise- the French queen seemed to remain locked within her own chambers more often than not lately, usually with few but Nostradamus to attend her. 

As Bash deposited her into her usual chair, he offered another smile and shook his head. "I begged leave of my brother for I have... More important duties to attend to, today." His smile was mischievous and Mary could not help but return the smile with one of her own. "Perhaps if my duties allow it, I shall join you for a quiet hour this afternoon. Should you like to have me, of course." To anyone listening is, as the courtiers so often did, they would hear nothing more than the banter between a man and his queen, nothing more. But Mary knew the truth that hid between the lines he spoke and she felt her heart quicken its pace in her chest. She could not trust her voice to speak and so she nodded, giving him the permission to join her later that day. "Until then." He bowed one last time before escaping down to the floor, where he joined a few of the remaining men of the court, though throughout breakfast she could feel his eyes upon her a few different times. 

When breakfast had ended, Mary bid her ladies to enjoy an afternoon to themselves- with most of the men of court out on the hunt, she need not worry about any of them, and they would not suspect a thing for her offering them time alone. It was not the first and certainly not the last time that she would give them a bit of personal time. And so, she was alone in her privy chamber when the chamberlain announced Bash's arrival, bowing as the King's bastard son slipped in past him. Mary rose to her feet as he crossed the threshold of her chambers and she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled upon her. "Mary," his use of her given name sent chills down her spine and it was a moment later that he had crossed the room and drew her into his arms. "I have missed holding you like this," he whispered, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

Mary could not help but to laugh, drawing back as he slid a hand into her dark hair, its long waves hanging down her back. "It has only been but a few hours since we were last together," she chuckled, reaching up a hand to tenderly cup his cheek into her palm, lost in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"And those hours felt like an eternity," Bash went on, running his hand through her silken tresses, reminding himself again just how lucky he was to be able to hold her like this. A queen, so far above his station, loved him for him. He was the luckiest man in the world. Even if they had to hide their love from the world forever. Even if she had to marry Francis and leave him behind... He would still be the luckiest man for he knew he had her love and she would always have his. "I love you, Mary... You do know that, right?" Her brown eyes widened slightly but then she smiled, giving him a single nod. Leaning down, Bash brushed his lips across hers before capturing them completely, his hand sliding further up into her hair as she melted against his chest. When he pulled back a few moments later, he was met with her shining face, her perfecr lips curved into a wide smile. 

It was in that moment that Mary knew she could not be without him, not ever. And so she made a silent vow to herself- she would find a way to make this work with him. She was a queen, after all. "Run away with me." She whispered the words he had said to her early that morning, watching in delight as his surprise took root. "We could go anywhere we wanted. We could live in the poorest of villages... We could go back to Scotland." Bash's smile was the only answer she needed and a moment later, he was crushing her against his chest, holding onto her like his life depended upon it. 

When he drew back a few moments later, it was to nod, to cup her cheeks between his palms and meet her gaze with a smile on his lips. "I am yours to command." He whispered before kissing her again, as if this alone sealed the deal between them, and it certainly was enough for her. Mary knew that the path ahead would be rough, damn near impossible, but she would have given anything to be with Bash. Anything. Life was not worth living if he wasn't hers and so, she would fight with all she had to hold him like this for the rest of her life. 


	5. the sweetest dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written with the mindset that bash is legitimized and he & mary are allowed to marry.   
set the first night they spend together as husband & wife. mostly an excuse for me to write about bash gushing over his love for mary, hehehe.

There is a softness about her that he cannot help but to adore. 

Standing there in the fire lit chamber, his queen is soft and sweet, her smile radiant as she bashfully looks down at her feet, barely visible beneath the length of her gown. She wears no hood, no crown, and so her long hair tumbles down around her shoulders in the most enticing of ways. Bash's fingers twitch with his longing to touch her, to feel the silky strands slip through his fingers, to trace the curves of her slim body until the morning sun rose into the sky. "Are you to remain silent all night, husband?" Her voice finally reaches his ears and her words are like the sweetest of songs. It's all he can do to keep from sweeping her into their marriage bed. 

But rather, he reaches for her gently, carefully. "If it means I may admire your beautiful face without interruption, then consider me mute." He admits as his arms come around her, bringing her close; she smells of rosewater and honey. It's his favorite smell. When she flushes with his compliment, it fuels him; he wants to see her flush with more than just his comments. In truth, just thinking of her, slick with sweat and tangled in his sheets is enough to stir his loins. "But I must say... I wish to admire you in my bed." His blue eyes meet hers and the smile that slips into place upon her lips is far from the soft, pure smile he's grown to know. 

This one is sleek, seductive, entrancing; just like that, he's under her spell.

"Then take me to bed, husband," she speaks softly, a new tone that brings a grin to his face. Bash doesn't need to be asked twice and so, rather than releasing her from his embrace, he sweeps her into his arms as she lets out a cry of delight. He carries her across the room to deposit her onto the bed and the moment she's out of his arms, he's climbing over her, his mouth finding hers without a single ounce of hesitation. 

When he lays beside her hours, if not days (he's lost track of time, you see) later, it's so he may observe her as she sleeps. Tucked beneath the blankets, she sleeps soundly with a hand tucked beneath her head, dark hair a wild mess against the pilow. Bash wonders how it is possible for him to be worthy of this perfect creature's love, how he's done anything in his life worth being married to a queen such as her. His heart skips a beat each time he looks at her, wondering how he could ever part from her bed or from her. She's everything he's ever wanted and so much more. 

Leaning over her, Bash presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before he settles down to sleep at her side, one arm slinging over her hips so he might draw her a little closer. In her sleep, she snuggles closer to him, warm and soft, yet another reminder that when the morning call comes, it will be impossible to untangle himself from her. 

He drifts off to sleep knowing the sweetest dream he could ever have already had come true. 


End file.
